


Morning Sunshine

by mowocaran



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute lesbians, F/F, Morning Kisses, cute lesbian wake up call, moca can cook??, mocaran, mocas a chef??, ranmoca, sad ran, soft lesbians, uhh neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mowocaran/pseuds/mowocaran
Summary: Ran woke from the sudden darkness, her dream dissolving into her memory. She reached over for Moca, finding no Moca, instead coldness.





	Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna yeet myself out a window welcome to my first shitty work thanks for coming to my ted talk
> 
> also this is a cute lil short thing that just popped into my mind i thought it'd be cute

Ran woke from the sudden darkness, her dream dissolving into her memory. She reached over for Moca, finding no Moca, instead coldness. Ran heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and finally reaching the door. Moca entered the room, leaving the door open, then opening the long blackout curtains. The sun shined into the room, causing Ran to close her eyes. 

"Moca..." Ran rubbed her eyes. "Good morning beautiful." Moca chuckled, sitting on the bed, kissing Ran softly. 

"I'm making breakfast, so get up soon." 

Ran made a 'What do you mean, you've never done that' face at Moca, "What?"

"Oh, Ran is already praising Moca~?" Moca said with a smirk on her face, leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

Ran made her way out of bed eventually, walking down the hallway which had a sweet faint smell of pancakes, turning into the kitchen.

There she saw Moca standing at the stove with a spatula in hand, flipping pancakes. Over her dark blue sweater, she had a black apron on with a couple cooking stains. She walked over to Moca, who had just put the spatula down, still facing the stove.

Ran wrapped her arms around Mocas waist, kissing the back of her neck lightly. "Oh~? Has Ran come to praise Moca for making breakfast~?" 

Ran laughed into Mocas neck softly. "Idiot.." Moca could feel Rans blush on the back of her neck. She turned the stove off and paused while Rans arms snaked around her sides, lifting up her sweater. Moca managed to turn her head to face her girlfriend. 

Ran kissed Moca, causing her to grab onto the counter behind her. The two girls broke for air, Rans red eyes piercing into Mocas light blue ones. 

"Hey, maybe we should eat the pancakes before they get cold?" Ran suddenly commented, smiling up at Moca as the the sunlight shining in through the small window above the stove. 


End file.
